Christmas Angel
by Fuyu Tatsu
Summary: Kanda and Allen are brought together for the holidays


FT- YAY! This be my fourth story! Whoo-hoo! Anyhow, I'm thinking this is gonna be Angel cake or Red Velvet (for those who don't know, read _A List_. It should become clear for you then.). Alt reality, Kanda is a half angel, where Allen is a fallen angel. Laurie is helping me with this. I hope that, anyways. Characters are aged slightly… Kanda is nineteen, Allen is seventeen. I made Kanda have a sister and brother, and Allen has… _had_ a twin (the fourteenth, but I'm going to call him Jeremy –wolf of Yahweh-. It's an easy name to remember.) I do not own DGM. Of course, if it doesn't my sincere apologies. Btw, it's 'angel' in the kinda literal sense. Enjoy

_When angels cry,_

_It comes in torrents._

_They always cry._

_When heaven becomes heavy with these tears,_

_They fall._

_Humans call it rain,_

_But it's really the tears of angels._

------------ Allen Walker

Allen puffed at the snowflake that fell on his nose. It was cold, and three days ago, was the most miserable moment in his life. Jeremy was dead.

Poof. Gone. Just like that, his twin keeled over and was dead before he hit the ground. But that wasn't the best part. Then some drunken bastard who flew by as his brother fell hit his body. His twin. Dead bloody and mangled. And the drunken bastard who hit him? Oh, that was Cross Marian, _their_ _uncle._ He not only hit some 'stupid kid on the crosswalk', he hit his nephew. Just fan-fucking-tastic. Now Jeremy was gone, and Allen wasn't allowed to mourn. Why? Because he was an angel. Well, not so much anymore. He fell. He was a fallen angel.

He wished that he could see his brother again, to hold his hand, and in general, just be there with him. Seventeen years old and Allen still held hands with his older twin. People laughed at that, because it was just so childish, so naïve. Allen didn't care. At least he _had_ his brother.

----------- Yu Kanda

Kanda watched with strange fascination at the single flake. It floated down, in a zigzag pattern. He wasn't one for admitting things, but falling snow did appeal a certain charm for him. He liked winter, though he'd never admit it. It was on the list of the few things he liked. The snowfall so far was light, as it had been for the past three to four days. Light and spotty, with little flakes just floating on down.

He would've smiled, but that wasn't in his nature. Why smile when your 'older brother' was dead? But, even when Daisya was alive, he didn't smile. Not in front of him anyways. He mourned, that was natural, but not like his 'father' Tiedoll and 'brother' Marie did. He couldn't. He was the type to suffer silently, never begging someone to lean on, to let him cry.

People called him strong. Kanda called it pride. He was loyal to others. Well… others who gained his trust. He was honest. That wasn't always a blessing. He was admittedly antisocial. He didn't care for the company of others.

Maybe he was over-thinking this. Kanda sighed and started walking away from the cemetery. He could always see Daisya's tombstone another time. He wouldn't mind if Kanda didn't see him today.

-------------Town (Allen POV)

It was starting to get cold. Very cold. I rubbed my hands together and softly cursed. I forgot my gloves at home. Again. I guess it really didn't matter that I was almost hell-bent on hypothermia. Nothing mattered. Just Jeremy. That's all. My friend, my brother, my dearest love. Strange, I know, to refer to your brother as your love; but it was true. I loved Jeremy more then anything.

I suddenly wished my stupid uncle would hit me. Anything would've sufficed. I must have been walking around without paying attention, because I was hit. Just, not by a car.

"The fuck?"

------- (Kanda POV)

It's one thing to think while walking, because only idiots do that. It's another thing entirely to walk around thinking with your eyes closed. _Retards_ do that.

So, that established, the white haired punk who ran into me was indeed a retard.

------(Normal POV)

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Allen exclaimed as he started to back away. The man he ran into was tall, around six foot two, and looked exotic. A narrow diamond face, high cheekbones, a slender nose that was pencil straight, and dark stormy blue-gray eyes. Set in pale tan skin and topped by blue-black hair. He was wearing a close fitting, possibly tailored, navy peacoat, and black denim jeans tucked into mid-calf combat boots. Overall, Kanda was highly imposing to the smaller male's mind.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you fucking bean sprout? Go play in traffic." _Okay_, Allen's mind muttered, _forget what you thought earlier. This guy is an ass. _Allen scowled.

"I didn't mean to. I just got back from my twin's funeral, and I miss him. Excuse the fuck out of me if I'm a little pre-occupied." With that, Allen stepped around the taller man and continued his was home. He glanced back (he told himself that he was checking the street for on coming traffic, he_ was not_ looking at the Asian out of the corner of his eye) and was surprised by the slightly hurt look on his face.

Allen shuddered slightly (again, he told himself that some snow went down his coat. It wasn't the pained expression that almost made him apologize.) and hailed a cab. Dammit, he wasn't walking home in this weather. When a cab pulled up, he slipped in, and recited his destination.

Home. Away from here and _him_.

-------(Next day)

Tiedoll called his three sons and singular daughter downstairs. Marie (20), Kanda (19), Ayame (12), and Lycoris (10) stepped into the kitchen. Marie was 6'5, and almost entirely bald with the exception of a few braids on the top of his head. Kanda tied off braided his hair; he was about to paint when Tiedoll called. Ayame was scratching his head, he was half-asleep. Lycoris was holding Kanda's hand, her dark red hair neatly combed and pulled into a ponytail.

"Ah! Ma-kun, Yu-kun. Aya-kun, Ly-chan! You came! Good, very good!"

"Hurry up old man." Kanda growled. He wanted to get to work, because he promised Lycoris he would paint her a mural on her wall. Tiedoll looked hurt and started to sniffle.

"You better not. If you do, I'm leaving because I promised Lycoris a mural. And I'm going to get it done. Today, weather you like it or not." Kanda was starting to lose patience with the old man. Lycoris giggled and held up her arm to Kanda. Kanda bent and propped the child on his right hip, letting her tuck her head under his chin.

"Yu-kun… you're so cruel to me…"

"Hurry up!"

"I wanted to tell you that three days from now, we'll be going to a party at the Walker Estate! It's very well known around this time of year!"

"Che. Why would I care?"

"Yu-kun! The point is that the youngest son, Allen is looking for a friend, and I thought you five might be interested in meeting him! He's a charming young man and he loves to meet new people! What do you say? Would you like to go?"

"That sounds wonderful father." Marie told him, covering Kanda's mouth. Kanda would've bit him, but he wasn't the type to do that. Besides, it wouldn't have done much good anyways. Marie wouldn't have removed his hand to let Kanda speak. Or shout for that matter. No, Marie would've just tolerated the pain and get Kanda back later. As calm and cool as he was, Marie was a master of sabotage. He would not hesitate to do something if it meant Kanda made a fool of himself. He was just that (secretly) evil, and nobody suspected the blind man to do any harm. All the better for him.

"Really? Then I'll reply to Cross right now! I'm sure we'll have fun!"

"No we won't. You usually end up dragging us to something stupid."

"But we'll still have_fun_ Kanda." Marie corrected.

"That's right! We have _fun_!" Tiedoll cheered. Kanda looked about ready to kill somebody. SEVERAL somebodys. Namely Tiedoll. And Mana Walker. Just anybody. He. Wanted. To. Kill. His. Father.

Kanda sighed and pulled away from Marie. He had a mural to start and finish. He took Lycoris and went back up stairs.

"Come on Ly. Let's get this done." He murmured to his baby sister.

--------Several hours later

Kanda dipped his brush into the pale green again. The mural was almost done; all he had to do was finish the field of flowers and the clouds. Lycoris was sitting a few feet away, watching as he knelt to touch-up the corner. Kanda's hair had long escaped his braid, resulting in a slightly tangled tail down his back.

"It's pretty Oniichan." Lycoris told him, hugging his shoulders. Kanda laughed lightly. He was not one to laugh, but his sister was a very sweet child, and he really couldn't deny her anything. He reached behind him self and pulled her into his lap.

"Yuu-nii… are you almost done?"

"Yep." Quick as a flash, he put a streak of pale green paint on her cheek. She squealed and laughed, trying to push away Kanda's hand from adding more stripes on her face. Kanda laughed, a little louder when he heard Marie come in.

"I am certainly witnessing a rare sight." Marie commented, his lips twitching. Kanda had fallen backwards, paint on his face and shirt as Lycoris retaliated with a vengeance. Kanda grabbed Lycoris' hands and held them above her head as he looked at Marie.

"What is it?" he was still snickering as his sister struggled fruitlessly against his grip. Marie arched an eyebrow delicately. Kanda usually stopped laughing the moment anybody stepped in, but for him to keep laughing after the intrusion meant that he was indeed in a very good mood. A rare sight indeed.

"Tiedoll wants to see if you would like to meet Allen Walker before the party." Marie told him, listening for any change in his voice. There was a pause, and then he heard the distinctive sound of Kanda shrugging.

"Eh. Why not? He'd probably force me to anyways, and it's probably better for the kid to meet me in a good mood." Marie felt both eyebrows rise this time. Kanda wasn't arguing, which was almost impossible to believe, but he was actually sounding _reasonable_ about it. Okay, either Kanda was on something, or he, Marie, was going crazy. On the other hand, the world was coming to an end. Something was up.

"Well, he's here if you want to meet him. He's in your study." Marie commented as Kanda stood, still holding his sisters' hands. Kanda turned, and his voice was curious, not angry.

"Why?"

"It was closer, and he was admiring your paintings in the front hall. I thought he might like it."

Kanda shrugged again.

"Che. Whatever." He left, Lycoris still behind him.

--------Study

Allen was familiar with books in a room as a study. This room, Kanda's study, was more of a studio. A very neat studio. No, scratch that. The studio of a neat freak. The floor was spotless, save for a single stain of amber in the center of the room. There were covered canvases on easels everywhere, in obvious various states of completion. In the center of the room, just behind the amber stain was a portrait. There were five people in it. A slight navy haired woman with striking black eyes, a tall man with blackish-red hair and blue eyes. Standing between them was a young man, with blue hair and eyes, ant the world's tiniest mole at the left corner of his lips. The boy was holding a little girl with red hair, her cheek propped on his shoulder. The father held another boy, with black hair and eyes. A picture was clipped to the corner of the painting.

It occurred to Allen then that the painting was a perfect replica of the picture. It was amazing. He could see the faint reflections of a tree in those eyes, and the shadows of leaves swaying in the breeze. It looked so real to Allen.

"Amazing. I would've never figured it was based off a picture." Allen whispered, his hand, unbeknownst to him, inching towards the painting to stroke the gentle curve of the young mans' cheek.

"Don't touch it." An achingly familiar voice stopped him cold.

------- Kanda POV

Normally, nobody is allowed in my studio. It was annoying to think that somebody would gawk or touch my work. However, I was making a great deal of exceptions today. But I still can't tolerate anybody touching my paintings while I was still working on them.

The bean sprout in front of me wasn't an exception to _that_ rule.

"Don't touch it." I almost barked. The kid stopped and whirled around.

-------Allen POV

When I heard that voice, I suddenly knew who it was. Kanda Yu. The very same man I was rude to only a day ago. Boy, was I screwed.

Turning, I bowed, practically shouting, "Sumimasen!"

---------- Normal POV

"Sumimasen!" Allen bowed at Kanda, who was slightly shocked. This kid knew Japanese? The hell?

"Why are you sorry?" Kanda asked, hiding his shock very well. Allen peeked up from white bangs. He was very nervous; the only reason he was here was to apologize for his out-landishly rude behavior towards the older man. He really didn't want to die.

Kanda sighed and strode over to the younger kid. This was a bad way to start a conversation. He knelt and cupped the kids' chin, forcing him to look Kanda in the eye.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked in a much softer voice. The kids' lip was quivering slightly and Kanda (still in big brother mode) pressed his thumb to those shivering lips. Almost immediately, Kanda felt an electrical shock.

Not your lets'-stick-your-finger-in-the-electrical-outlet-and-see-what-happens electrical shock. It was the spine-tingling, I-suddenly-want-to-rape-you-right-here-and-now kind of electrical shock. And it felt _good_ to Kanda. And by the looks of it, Allen felt it to. Allen straightened, and he watched Kanda as he rose from the floor. He was a bit shorter then he remembered, and Allen realized that Kanda was wearing a pair of white ankle socks, not house shoes. Allen found himself looking at the small girl behind Kanda. She was red-haired and Allen found there was a faint resemblance between the two.

"Lycoris Kanda. She's my little sister." Kanda murmured, his breath brushing past Allen's ear. Allen jumped slightly. When did Kanda get so close to him? He wasn't, he was just walking past. Lycoris came up to him and held up her arms.

"Pick me up?" She asked. Allen complied and lifted her up. For a child, (he put her age around seven, maybe eight) she was surprisingly light. She giggled and tucked her head under his chin as he turned to face Kanda.

"Uh… Kanda-san…"

"Kanda."

"Uh… pardon?"

"Just Kanda. Being called '-san' makes me twitch." (1) Kanda's back was to him, and he seemed that he was a little sad.

Allen tilted his head to one side. Kanda stole a glance over his shoulder at the younger boy. He felt his blood run south, Allen looked positively delicious with his head tilted like that. Kanda swallowed hard, and tried to get his heartbeat under control.

"Kanda?"

"Hm?"

"Uh… are you coming to the party? In a couple days?"

"A couple? I thought it was in three days."

"Oh! Well, my father's party is in three days, but mine is the day after tomorrow. Would you like to come?" Allen turned a pretty shade of pink. Kanda raised an eyebrow. It sounded like Allen was trying to ask him out. Kanda couldn't resist.

"Are you asking me out?" he asked in a teasing tone. Allen flushed.

"WHA-WAI-NO! I'M ASKING AS A FRIEND!" Allen chocked out. Kanda smiled, not smirked, at the delightfully flushed face. Allen set Lycoris down, so he didn't drop her.

"Then why are you asking?"

"I- just- never mind! I'm sorry for bothering you!" Allen turned away and started to leave when someone

grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Right against Kanda's chest

"Relax. I was only teasing." Kanda whispered into Allen's ear. Allen flushed again, because this time, he was being held by both arms and Kanda's lips were just brushing against the sensitive flesh.

"I-I… I have to go… I'm sorry for taking up your time."

Kanda let Allen pull away. The moment he stepped out side, he turned right, rather then left.

"Baka." Kanda sighed and followed the kid. He caught Allen just before he walked into the bathroom.

"The door's the other way." He growled, taking the boy's arm and pulling him the right way. Allen flushed and turned a brilliant pink.

"I-I I knew that!" Allen stuttered. Kanda felt the insane urge to molest him right there in the hall. Thank god for discipline. He needed it, because otherwise the poor boy would have found himself going to the hospital for a permanent limp.

He got to the door, with Allen's virginity intact and his senses where they belonged (locked up and thrown into the corner where Kanda kept all his other fantasies and dreams.) safely.

"By the way," Kanda told him, as Allen found himself gently propelled out the door, "I'm coming. The Walker Estate, right?"

Allen nodded dumbly. Again, the molest-then-rape urge arouse in Kanda. _Resist, resist. I don't rape people._

"Uh… yeah. Come in through the eastern garden gate. At seven pm. Is that alright?" Allen became the irresistible uke again. _Cute. Me want. Wait- WHAT?! DID I JUST FRIGGING THINK THAT?!_ (A/N: yes you did.)

"At seven it is then." Kanda smiled (an accidentally seductive smile, but then again, this _is_ Kanda we're talking about.) at the boy, who flushed and said he hoped to see him there.

Allen left, white hair glowing in the mid-afternoon sun. Kanda closed the door and turned, only to be confronted with a pair of thick glasses almost directly behind him. Dammit.

_Fuck._ Was Kanda's sole thought as Tiedoll broke down in hopeless tears. Kanda wished he had his sword, just so he could off the old man.

"Oh! My Yu-kun is growing up! He made a friend! I'm so happy!" Tiedoll cried, throwing his arms around the trapped teen. Marie walked out a few seconds later, and heard the slight sounds of a struggle.

"Dammit, old man! Get the fuck off!" Kanda was pushing the older man, attempting to shove him off. Regrettably, Tiedoll (though roughly in his sixties) was much stronger then he looked, even though he had been retired from the army for about twenty years. Kanda was very much screwed as the old man tightened his arms.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Marie-nii! Lets' get a picture!" Ayame cheered.

"AYAME! YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!"

"Aw! My Baby Yu-kun! He's got a friend!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kanda looked somewhat horrified as Tiedoll snuggled the younger to his chest.

_Click._

"MARIE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Ah, yes. It was another day in the Tiedoll household.

------Allen (as he's walking away from said house)

Allen recalled how only moments before how incredibly _sexy_ Kanda looked as they parted.

_He was leaning on the doorframe, using his well-built left arm the hold him up. His hips were sharp and angled, the long right leg equally crossed over its' mate, more to the right. The paint smeared button up and slacks did not help, neither did the seductive smile that dimpled the paint splattered right cheek._

_God, Allen had never been so turned on in his life. Nevertheless, at least his small victor was getting Kanda to come to the party he had planned. Fallen Angel or not, he deserved a bit of fun._

"Master Walker?" His butler asked. He was an unusual man, with bandages wrapping around the lower half and his neck

"Oh. Toma. What is it?" Allen smiled at the man. He had always gotten along with Toma; the man was friendly and somewhat otherworldly at times. This was fine with Allen. After all, his entire family was full of freaks.

Toma laughed, and shook his head.

"Nothing Master Walker."

-----Kanda (the next day, barricaded in his room, away from the man who dared call him 'son')

"Poison would be the easiest way to go. It's quick and relatively painless. Easy to get. Defiantly the easiest way to go." Kanda muttered to himself, hiding in the one place they would never look for him if they ever got in. Yes, Kanda had been reduced to hiding under his bed, with a sword strapped to his hip and a dagger near his chest.

"YUUU-KUUUUN! WHEN ARE YOU COMING OUT AND TELLING DADDY ABOUT YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND?" Tiedoll whined. Loudly.

"Scratch that. Metal harp strings, honey, and butterfly knives. He doesn't deserve a quick death." Kanda growled, looking at the wall that held his blade collection.

"YUUU-KUUUN. I LOOOVE YOOOU. COME OUT. I WANT TO PLAY!" Tiedoll kept _whining_ in such a loud voice. Not to mention, that sounded creepy. Perverted creepy. If Kanda were not already there, he would have hid under the bed.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF! I DON'T PLAY WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING CREEP!" Kanda shouted at the door, sticking his head out so he didn't give away his hiding place.

"BUT YU-KUN! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO HEARTLESS TO DADDY?" Tiedoll cried. Kanda suddenly wished he had stew pot. Just crack it over the sap's head and set him on broil for a good six to seven hours. No. Too messy, and he would have to clean up the blood. Ew.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY! IF I TELL YOU TO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, IT MEANS, 'LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE'!" Kanda shouted. Something hit his window.

"The fuck?" Kanda murmured. He silently slid out from under the bed and went to the window. Allen was there, waving, with Rocket (the gigantic brute of a dog Tiedoll got, but like everything else, it was a useless pile of dog-flesh. It was not even worth calling it a dog.) next to him.

"You have got to be kidding me." He muttered. Allen was mouthing something.

_Come down here._ Kanda gave him the 'one moment' motion. He grabbed his coat and strapped on his boots. Then he opened the window and jumped down to the ground. Allen smiled.

"I noticed you were having some parent troubles." He chuckled. He grabbed Kanda's sleeve and tugged.

"Let's get out of here before he realizes you're gone." With that, they took off, forgetting that Ayame was in the kitchen watching.

"PAPA! ANIKI LEFT WITH HIS BOYFRIEND!" He screamed upstairs. Traitorous Ayame had struck again.

"WHAT?!"

-------- Out on the town with Allen and Kanda.

"Mm… nice day." Allen sighed, stretching his arms. He had dressed for the occasion, a close fitting button top (sky blue with snow white stripes), a pair of worn denim jeans with small tears at the knees and a pair of white and navy sneakers. It was cold, so Allen had a leather jacket with him that was practically tailored to his frame. The creak of leather was fantastic in this air, so cold and crisp. Allen snuck a peek at Kanda.

Black and navy was apparently the color scheme of Kanda's wardrobe. Not that Allen minded. Black-blue jeans that were almost skin tight, a skintight black shirt with a silver dragon on the sleeve, a black peacoat, and those black combat boots. Allen found himself licking his lips.

"Are you hungry?" Kanda asked, noticing a very pink tongue dart out and brush against Allen's upper lip.

"Huh? Uh… no, I ate before I went to your place." Allen told him. Mana would have been laughing his ass off to see Allen like this. Nervous, slightly horny, and all together one giant bundle of 'seventeen years old'. Allen suddenly wanted to see Kanda with his clothes off. He slapped himself upside the skull –mentally of course- when he saw that image.

"Are you sure?" Kanda's tone of voice had changed, almost concerned.

"No, really, I'm fine. I'm not hungry at all." Allen looked at Kanda. He couldn't help but stare. Kanda's eyes were the most startling gray-blue he had ever seen. His iris was mostly dark cobalt, but there were pale gray (almost white) streaks in them. Holy hell, this guy was hot.

"K-Kanda? Do you like books?" Allen stuttered. Kanda looked confused, but nodded anyways. Allen grabbed his elbow at that.

"There's a bookstore that has a huge selection on Cryet Street. Let's go there!" Allen pulled the taller man along, thankful for the list of stores Toma had written up for him.

-Flashback to the day before, at dinner-

"Master Walker." Toma called. Allen turned to the butler.

"Oh. Toma, what is it?" Toma laughed again, seemingly pleased with himself.

"I have something that might interest you. It's a list of the places that Kanda Yu likes to go. His favorite bookstores, restaurants, and even clothing stores. I thought you might like it." Toma held out the list, the paper hanging temptingly. Allen lunged, but he forgot Toma's previous martial arts skills. The bald butler dodged him easily and laughed slightly when Allen made contact with the floor.

"TOMA! Stop being mean to me!"

"I'm sorry Master Walker. You just make it so much fun." Toma snickered as Allen forced himself into a sitting position. "Tell you what Master Walker, tell me why you're so keen on getting Mr. Kanda here for your party and I'll give you the list."

"Toma, has anybody ever told you that you are an evil, evil man?" Allen scowled.

"Yes. But I'm curious."

"… Toma… if you keep this up, I'll think you're worse then the town gossip." Allen warned him. Toma smiled behind the bandages. Like Allen would ever think that. He trusted Toma with his secrets.

"Please Master Walker? I know you never spontaneously invite anybody over."

"It's just… when I met him a couple days ago, I was terribly rude. I think I hurt his feelings. So I thought inviting him to my party would make him feel better. Did you know he has a younger sister?" Allen blurted out. Toma raised his eyebrows.

"You mean Lycoris Kanda? Yes, I've seen her. She's usually with Yu Kanda when he's out in town. Why?" Toma quirked an eyebrow. Lycoris Kanda was the only girl in the Tiedoll household, and it was a well-known fact that Yu Kanda was highly protective of her and his brother Ayame. People said that resulted in the strange murder of the Kanda parents, from which Yu Kanda was traumatized. What ever happened that night, nine years ago, was never uttered. Yu Kanda was the sole witness, and he was found covered in blood in the same room as his parents, huddled in a corner.

If he remembered the story correctly, Kanda was singing a lullaby that, according to news reports, was what the killers sang as they brutalized Rei and Katsuya Kanda. He was horrified to hear the news. Yu Kanda never told them what he saw, but it was obvious what the killers did.

"Master Walker, you do realize that he might never like you right?" Toma knelt down beside Allen.

"I know Toma. But… those murders made him Fall. I'm Fallen too, and I know what it feels like to lose somebody important. If I can, I'll pull him back to his feet. He needs to keep walking." Allen sighed and pulled up his left leg, resting his chin on it. Toma smiled behind the bandages. Allen was a good kid.

"Good luck Master Walker." Toma placed the paper in Allen's hand. Allen looked at it significantly.

"Funny. I had a feeling you'd make me beg for it."

"I'm not your Uncle Tyki. That's his job. Not mine."

"Thaaannks Toma. That makes me feel sooo much better…"

"You're welcome Master Walker."

------ End of flashback.

"Meh. I was going to see if I could find some presents for your family. But… I don't know what they like. Can you help me Kanda?" Allen had turned into the irresistible uke again. Kanda, for his part, turned a pale pink.

"Fine. I mean, you do seem to be the type to buy presents for strangers." Kanda gently pulled his hand from Allen's and entered the bookstore.

----Forty minutes later.

"AH! How many books does Tiedoll have?!" Allen almost screamed. A small mountain (not an exaggeration) of books wobbled next to him. Kanda looked at the pile, then to Allen. The poor kid looked ready to pull out his hair.

"Just get him a picture book."

"WHY WOULD I GET HIM A PICTURE BOOK?!"

"Because he likes to read them to Ayame and Lycoris. He stopped reading to me when I went into fourth grade." Kanda shrugged. Allen picked up a picture book from the shelf.

"_A Child's Storybook of Japanese Fairy Tales._ Would he like this?" Allen showed the book to Kanda. Kanda's eyes widened with slight shock.

"Uhh… yeah… but he's not all into reading Japanese fairy tales. Uh… get him this." Kanda grabbed a book and tossed it to Allen, who caught it.

"_Super Kitty's First Christmas. By Laurie Hobbs_*_._ … Super Kitty? You're kidding me right?"

"Shut up." Kanda turned red. Either it was the biggest blush in his life, or he was pissed. Allen was betting on the blush. Kanda turned away.

"Marie likes CDs more then books. He's blind, so he doesn't have use for them. Ayame likes astrology and Lycoris likes botanist picture books."

"What do you like Kanda?" Allen asked.

Kanda mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'fairy tales' coming from the older man's mouth.

_I guess I'll get him this. He seems to like it._ Allen put the books back and ran to the CD aisle. Kanda was already there, picking out a few. Allen noted that many of them were classical music, like Mozart and Beethoven. There was also a band that Allen hadn't heard of. Crimson Lotus, and by the looks of it, a Japanese band. Kanda had only picked out one of the four there.

"'Crimson Lotus'? What kind of music do they play?" Allen asked, peeking at the cover. It was a woman wearing a butterfly mask and wearing an old-fashioned opera gown (2) with the sleeves removed. The wings of the butterfly hid her hair. She seemed to be in a room, it was inverted and in grayscale. Allen noted the band name cleverly spelled out in the folds of her dress, the only color besides the butterfly wings.

"Hm? Oh. They played a variety of music, ranging from classic to indie rock. This is the only album I like." Kanda added it to the stack.

"Why?"

"Kinda nosy aren't you?" Kanda tweaked Allen's nose and walked to the check out counter. Allen looked at the album and picked it up.

'_Grave of Maria.' It sounds something like Kanda would listen to. I hope we can be friends._ Allen selected a soft Dutch classic for Marie, and ran back to get two children's encyclopedias. One on botany, the other on astrology.

He ran to check out, placed his purchases on the counter, and paid cash. He had plenty, so he wasn't shy (okay, he was, but this was for Kanda's family and he was willing to be stared at to get them gifts.).

Kanda met him outside the store. It was snowing softly.

"About time." Kanda smiled slightly.

"Sorry. I was looking at some children's' books. I got this for your brother. Will he like it?" Allen pulled out the encyclopedia. Kanda's eyes widened. It was the one book Ayame wanted, but they couldn't get it because it was so damn expensive.

"How much did that cost you?"

"Huh? Oh, well, it said 215.95, but I figured it was worth the expense if it makes your younger brother happy." (3) Allen told him, unawares of the shock. Kanda grabbed his chin.

"Why the fuck did you buy it?" he growled. Allen felt confused.

"Because you told me he like astrology. It was the one book I figured he didn't have, and there are a lot of pictures in it. Why?"

"You don't fucking blow your money like that!"

"Kanda. I'm doing this because I want to get something for all of you. If Ayame likes astrology, I want to get him something on it. I want him to have this. Is it too much?"

"No… just… he's always wanted it, but we were never able to get it because of how much it was at the time. Tiedoll said he was thinking about getting it this year, but he wasn't sure." Kanda admitted. Allen smiled at him.

"Well, if that's the case, I can always give it to Tiedoll so he can give it to Ayame himself. I'll get him something else." Kanda shook his head at that. He let go of Allen's chin.

"No. Tiedoll can get something else. He'll just say it was from you anyways. He's not the type to take credit for him if someone did something first. I'll tell him." Kanda sighed and pulled his phone out. Letting his phone speed dial, he tucked it between his the ear and shoulder and beckoned Allen closer. Allen came near, and Kanda caught a whiff of milk and lavender.

"_Yu-kun! Where are you?!" _Tiedoll cried. Kanda winced a little and Allen stifled his laughter. Kanda wrapped an arm around Allen's slim waist and pulled him a little closer, resting his forehead against the younger'.

"Christ, old man. Can you get any louder?"

"_But Yu-kun! Why did you leave? Without telling anyone! Ayame told me you left through the back gate with Allen Walker!" _Kanda sighed as Allen stifled another giggle, this time in Kanda's jacket.

"I have something to tell you old man. You are alone right?"

"_Of course, well, not entirely because Ly-chan is in here, but that's okay, right?"_

"Yeah. That book you wanted to get Ayame? Don't worry about it. Allen got him a copy of the book."

"_Oh, really? You two are shopping together? How cute!"_

"Dumbass. He said he wanted to get you guys something and-"

"_You didn't have the heart to turn your boyfriend down! Aw… Yu-kun has a heart!"_

"I'M GOING FUCKING FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS IF YOU KEEP THIS SHIT UP TIEDOLL! KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!" Kanda shouted into the phone. Allen was laughing hysterically now, both of his arms wrapped around Kanda for support. Kanda tried to glare at him, but he did have to admit he found the situation amusing too. He just couldn't laugh about it because he was the one going through it.

"_Aw… I'm sure anybody looking at you two with think 'what a charming couple!' honestly Yu-kun, I find this change in you quite appealing. He's good for you, I can tell."_

"You are very lucky that you're on the other side of the phone rather then a desk or room Tiedoll. I'm going to kill you."

"_Yu-kun, you've been saying that for years and you've yet to do anything. Admit it, you love me."_ (4)

"No, I don't fucking love you. I was merely waiting for the opportunity to kill you without interruptions from Marie or that annoying ass of a friend of yours Cross." Kanda growled. Allen was thankful he grabbed Kanda; because he was so weak-kneed that it was necessary to hold onto him. Kanda shifted his arm and took a deep –and silent- sniff of Allen's hair.

"_Yu-kun. Please stop with the threats. You never do anything and I highly doubt that you ever will. So how is your boyfriend? Is he as sweet as I heard he is? What does he like to eat? Pasta? Steak?"_

Kanda pulled the phone away as Tiedoll started to ramble off various dishes. He only placed it near again when he heard the old man sigh.

"_Okaay… I give up."_ Tiedoll sounded very much like a dejected child. Kanda scoffed.

"No you don't. You never do. Who the fuck are you trying to kid?"

"_Yu-kun! How could you think of such a thing?!" _The guy wailed. The phone was again removed from the proximity of his ear as the old man began to weep.

"I'm hanging up geezer." Kanda flipped the phone closed. Allen was still laughing, holding onto Kanda's jacket for dear life. Kanda let him. _Let the kid laugh, because that means you get to hold onto him for that much longer._

"Oh, god… did he really say that?" Allen laughed. Kanda smiled.

"Yeah. He did. Just wait, he'll get to you later."

"Yeah. I'm thinking he'll get you too when you get home." Allen jabbed back at him. Kanda felt a nervous tick start under his eye. Shit, the kid was right.

Allen looked up and realized that his mouth was _wa-ay_ to close to Kanda's. Kanda did too apparently.

"Uh…" Allen fish mouthed, trying to think of something to say. Kanda let him go rather abruptly, and stepped back. Allen caught himself and took a deep breath. The rest of the day had just been labeled 'awkward' for both of them.

------ At the end of and awkward 'date'

Kanda took a deep breath. Allen was next to him.

"Tell me why you're willingly feeding yourself to the wolves." Kanda asked him. They had stopped by Allen's house first and dropped off their purchases. Then Allen asked if he could go to Kanda's. The 'uh…sure' response had Allen laughing at him.

Kanda sighed and opened the door. The first thing he saw was a flying Tiedoll. Luckily, he caught the two hundred ten pound mass of muscle and fat.

"Yuu-kuuun… why didn't you tell me you were going?" the man wept. Kanda pushed the heavier man off with some difficulty.

"Get the fuck off me."

"Yu-kun! You brought your boyfriend home!"

"Wha- HEY! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" (5) Kanda shouted at the retired General. Allen laughed again, holding onto the back of Kanda's jacket.

"Oh, you two look so cute!" Tiedoll cooed. Kanda turned slightly and helped Allen stand straight. Allen leaned against him, still laughing.

"Oh… I wish I could take a picture!"

"Fuck off!"

Allen finally stood on his own, still gripping Kanda's shirt. Tiedoll grabbed Allen by the elbow say 'oh, how rude of me to leave your boyfriend outside! Come in, come in!' all the while. Kanda wanted to brutally murder the man.

-----About an hour, four death threats and one enforced locking Kanda in his room later.

"So, Allen-kun, what brings you here?" Tiedoll asked as Allen unlocked Kanda's door to let him out. Kanda was still fuming mad, but he was a bit calmer to see that it was Allen who opened the door as opposed to Tiedoll. Allen laughed.

"Oh, I just wanted to meet the Tiedoll household before the party. It seems lively in here. It reminds me of home." Allen smiled sweetly.

"Really? What is your home like?"

"Eh… it's kinda long actually…"

"Oh, we have all the time you need!" Tiedoll urged Allen to talk. Allen sighed. _Well, he asked for it._

------ About another hour later.

"—and that just about covers them." Allen finished. Kanda was sitting next to him (Tiedoll insisted, they _were_ going out after all) with Lycoris on his lap.

"Wow… did your uncle really do that?" Ayame asked. Allen chuckled.

"Which uncle? I have four."

"Uh… Sheryl. Did he really kiss his brother Tyki?"

"Yeah. Sheryl's really affectionate to Tyki. In fact if Sheryl doesn't do anything it causes worry with his wife and daughter Rhode." Allen laughed. Kanda watched as Allen patted his younger brothers head.

"And is Rhode just as creepy as you said she is?"

"Well, I kinda fibbed. Sometimes she's really scary, but other times she's nice. The key is to make sure you're not cuter then her. Which is really hard because everybody in my family says _I'm_ the cutest in the family."

"How do you put up with it?"

"Oh, just throwing a hissy-fit usually makes them stop. I prefer to sulk though. It works much better and they leave me alone longer." Allen started to laugh again, his straight white teeth showing. Kanda felt The Urge* again and shoved it into the deep recesses of his mind.

Allen suddenly started ringing.

_Tell me, my dearest friend,_

_What do you plan to accomplish?_

_After all,_

_Your world is composed of shadow and air._

_And you,_

_Seem to have no plans…_

_To change that._

"Um… sorry. That's my father" Allen answered it.

"Yes Dad. I'm at a friends'. Okay. It's Kanda Yu… Dad! That's not funny! But- wha- hey- D-dad!" There was a distinct click heard. Four pairs of eyes fixed on him.

"What did your father say?" Tiedoll asked.

"He said…" Allen turned red, "He said I could stay over for the night. But I was about to tell him I wasn't intending to when he hung up." Allen was looking to the side and considering the window. Tiedoll laughed.

"Oh! Fantastic! You and Yu-kun will have the night to cuddle!"

"GEEZER!"

"We aren't going out!" Allen looked like a ripe tomato.

"Well, it's off to the baths with the two of you!" Tiedoll, with strength that belied his age, pulled them up and propelled them down the hall. Allen struggled; he was not going to take a bath with Kanda if he could help it. Kanda, on the other hand was of two minds. The first part said 'fucking hit the old guy in the face, he won't expect it and you won't be able to take a bath with the Moyashi'. The other side was having a panic/orgasmic thoughts running rampant, 'Yes! Finally what an opportunity! I'll finally be able to do it!' or ' oh, my god, what the fuck is Tiedoll thinking?! I can't take a bath with him! God knows what I'll do to the poor kid!'

"Well, have fun kiddies and try not to get water all over the place!" Tiedoll cheered and shoved both teenagers into the bathroom. Kanda heard the click of the lock. _Damn you Tiedoll and sticking the bathroom locks outside in the hall._

"Fuck." Was all he said aloud. Kanda, for once in his short nineteen years, failed to register a few things.

One) He was lying on the bathroom floor; courtesy of Tiedoll shoving him.

Two) he was alone with the Moyashi he badly wanted to screw.

Three) Said Moyashi was on top of him, effectively straddling the Asian man below him.

Four) he was turned on, his erection poking the younger's backside.

_Fuck! What the fucking hell?! Why the fuck did Tiedoll do that?! What the fuck was he hoping to accomplish by shoving the Moyashi on top of me?! _(A/N: There's a lot of 'fuck' words in this little rant, isn't there? Oh well.) The slightly panicked Kanda thought.

Allen looked down at Kanda (who made quite the erotic picture) and felt a nosebleed coming on.

"Sorry!" Allen cried, scrambling off Kanda. He was holding his nose, obviously trying to stall a nosebleed.

"Moyashi?"

"Mm mokay." Cam the slightly muffled response. Kanda watched as Allen splashed water on his face.

"Ugh." Kanda stood, realizing that the back of his shirt was wet. He pulled it off, just as Allen turned around.

The sight of a toned stomach, with a lean six-pack, immediately greeted Allen. Allen saw the oval dip of Kanda's navel and the sharp 'v' dip of his hipbones. This time, Allen could not stop the nosebleed in time.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked, finally getting the wet material off. Allen was staring, his nose dribbling blood onto his shirt.

"Moyashi?" Kanda was feeling a little concerned; the blood flow was increasing slightly. Allen was swaying slightly.

"Oi. Moyashi. Wake up."

No response out of the younger man.

"Moyashi!"

"Eh?"

"Idiot. Your nose is bleeding." Kanda walked over and put one hand behind his head, pinching the younger' nose to stop the bleeding. Allen turned red, and Kanda suddenly had the comical image of twin fountains of blood spurting out Allen's nose.

"Stop blushing. You'll increase the blood flow." Kanda growled as he tilted Allen's head back. Allen opened his mouth to speak, but the heel of Kanda's palm pressed firmly on his lower lip. Allen, whose mouth was still open, felt rough calluses on the older man's hand.

Sword work? It certainly seemed like it. After all, one didn't get muscles by lounging about. Allen was also vaguely aware of Kanda's other hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of his scalp. Allen wanted to slump against Kanda, it actually felt good to feel those long fingers caress his skin, and Allen knew then why cats liked being scratched behind their ears.

"Oi. Moyashi. You alright?" Kanda asked. Allen opened his eyes lazily. Kanda had paused in his rubbing, and Allen wanted to mewl in disappointment. It felt good.

"Aw… why did you stop? That felt good…"

"What are you? A cat?"

Allen smiled cheekily.

"Maybe." He semi-purred, leaning up against Kanda's broader chest. Kanda turned a pale pink. Again. Okay, now the kid must be screwing with his head, because Kanda wanted to seriously make sure the kid could not walk tomorrow. Moreover, judging by the smugness of Allen's smile, he had also noticed Kanda's little problem.

"Wow, Kanda… already?"

"It's not my fault I have a sleazy Moyashi pressing up against me." Kanda tried to snap back. Allen laughed and –rather boldly- wrapped his arms around Kanda's waist.

"Oh? Do you want to make something of it BaKanda?" Allen asked in a teasing tone (A/N: god, I hate myself for turning Allen semi-sleaze. However, you have to admit; Allen can try the chastity of a saint if he ever put his mind to it. Hence, why I'm doing this to Kanda. We all know he needs to get laid.)

Kanda growled and pushed Allen backwards, so that way the kids' back hit a wall rather then tile. Pinning him there, Kanda pressed a knee between Allen's legs, and slowly pushed up. Allen bit his lip, trying very hard not to cry out at the strange waves coursing through him. He was only teasing, but he guessed –more like just figured out- Tyki's version of teasing was a bit more sexual then he thought.

Kanda rubbed his knee between Allen's legs again, and he couldn't hold back a sharp keen from escaping his lips. Kanda smirked and pressed a little harder on Allen's newly awaken arousal.

"K-Kanda…" Allen gasped and felt something moist and soft press against his neck. Was Kanda…? A sharp pain shot through his neck. Why the—

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BITING ME?"

"Now, now boys. Don't be too rough in there." Tiedoll's voice came through the door. Fading footsteps signaled that the older man was walking past, and Allen had shouted _that_ at the worst possible time.

"Baka. Now you have him thinking that we're having sex in here." Kanda growled, biting a little harder on Allen's neck. Allen keened again, his spine aching as Kanda rubbed again on his groin. Kanda pushed away, leaving Allen to support himself against the wall. Allen panted, his skin flushed as he tried hard not collapse in an incredibly horny teenager heap. Kanda looked down at him, (because despite his best efforts, the condensation on the floor was making Allen slide down the wall) and smirked.

"Well, well. Who's the horny one now?" He purred as he knelt down. Allen wanted to punch Kanda in the face. _Bastard. Why the hell did he do that? I swear, he's doing this just to make me attack him._

Kanda put his hands on Allen's shoulders and held him there. Allen felt a blush creep up, because, frankly, a hot guy straddling you? Come on. It was as if Kanda was almost desperate to fuck him senseless. Allen moaned as Kanda lightly settled his weight on Allen's lap.

"Now, what am I going to do with you... obviously, you've never been told not to fuck with me. I'll put you back in your place soon enough… Uke." Kanda purred seductively. Allen started to retort when Kanda roughly ground against him. Allen's protest turned into a moan as his erection was roughly caressed by denim and heat. Kanda ground against him harder, biting the Moyashi's shoulder to stifle his own moans of pleasure. Allen didn't want Kanda to stop, but all too soon, he came in his pants, along with Kanda. Allen panted, he felt like he was flying. Kanda had released his neck and was lapping away at the blood droplets that stained Allen's otherwise perfect skin. When Kanda pulled away, Allen felt the slight squish of wet fabric. He wanted to cringe, but Kanda was in the same state as him, sweaty and sticky.

"Well, Moyashi… it seems you know your place now, hm?" Kanda growled in his ear, running a long forefinger down Allen's chest. Allen shivered. When did Kanda get his hand under his shirt?

Allen tried to push Kanda off, but the older was a little too heavy for his weakened state. Kanda smirked.

"What are you trying to do… _Aren_?" Kanda growled in his ear. Allen really wanted to smack him now. _First, he acts all seductive and stuff, then he pins me to the ground and grinds against me making me cum in my pants and he asks me what I'M doing? What the hell?!_

Allen glared as best as he could. It was halfhearted, because Allen was still in the state of coming down from his orgasm.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you started it Moyashi. You didn't look like you were going to finish anytime soon, so I finished it for you. Besides, you should've kept your mouth shut when I bit you."

Allen felt blood dribble down his face. _Oh, God… what if he intends to keep going? What if he takes it beyond just jerking me off? Oh. My. God. I'm dead. Totally and completely dead._

Kanda stood, his body moving in one fluid motion. Allen couldn't help but stare. Kanda was indeed the sexiest man he had ever laid eyes on. Kanda pulled him up –quite roughly- by his arms.

"Strip Moyashi. We're taking a bath."

Allen felt a small portion of his mind die.

_Oh. My. God._

----Kanda POV.

Seeing the kids' reaction at what I said was truly a comical moment. But, to be frank, he started it, and then stopped, so, I took what he tantalizingly offered and made it my own. His fault, not mine. Besides, he shouldn't have flirted with me if he didn't want me to do it to him.

However, I stand beside what I told him. But telling the kid to strip? I must be going out of my mind. I'm letting him get to me way too quickly. For me, it's already too late to try to find a solution.

----Allen POV.

He told me to strip. Kanda Yu was telling me to _strip_. To take off my clothes in front of him? He's kidding me right? There's only one bath in here! Why do you want me to take off my clothes?! I'd rather wait outside for you to finish!

Besides, aside from the whole grinding thing, aren't we okay friends? I mean… I don't want you to see me… I don't want you to look at me with disgust… don't ask me to do this. Please… don't…

---Normal POV

Allen suddenly looked quite nervous. He did not want to take his clothes off in front of Kanda. For several reasons.

First, and most primary reason, there was only one bathtub. Two, Allen was not going to bath with Kanda. Three, he didn't want Kanda to look at his arm. Allen swallowed and tried to back away in an inconspicuous manner. Unfortunately, somebody's law stated somewhere that if you tried to be sneaky, you're going to get caught. And get caught he did.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Kanda asked as he grabbed Allen's left arm.

"Stop!" Allen yelped. Kanda dropped the limb as if it was a hot potato.

"Please… don't… don't look…" Allen gasped softly. He held his arm close to his body, like it was a lifeline.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked gently. Allen vigorously shook his head, his white hair flapping slightly. Kanda took a step closer as Allen began to cry. _Dammit. You went too far this time Kanda Yu._ He mentally shouted at himself. He took the smaller teen in his arms and gently rocked him. Hey, if it worked for crying children, shouldn't it work for crying teenagers too?

Kanda was very grateful for his younger siblings, because his guess worked. Allen responded just like he wanted Allen to. Snuggle a little closer, relax, and slowly stop crying, because you're not alone anymore (6). Kanda loosened his grip a bit, and freed one hand to tilt Allen's chin up.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"It's… it's my… it's my arm. I don't want…I don't like people looking at it… I don't want you to see…" Allen's silver eyes welled up again. Kanda mentally sighed and pulled the kid close again. Propping his chin on the top of Allen's head, Kanda started to rub small circles on Allen's back.

"It's all right. You can show me."

"N-no. I don't want you to see…"

"Allen." Kanda sighed.

"Kanda." Allen didn't mock him, he was just responding.

"Show me."

"No. You'll hate me."

"I won't."

"That's what they always say. Narein said that to. Then he got killed. The only one who didn't mind was Jeremy. But he died too. Mana says he doesn't care, but he's dying too. Everybody I know is dying. I don't want you to see."

"Allen… that is the strangest reason I've heard for hiding a certain body part. I'm fairly certain that your arm didn't cause Jeremy's death. Or Narein's for that matter." Kanda murmured. _Terrible things happen, and human beings around the world have labeled these things as the Wild Card of Fate. Shit happens to people, often times to very good people, and it's a tragedy when it happens. But I'm fairly certain that Fate has something in store for you, and I'm sure that in the end, you'll look back and think about how it made you who you are. Everything that happens to us shapes a small portion of who we become in the end. That includes the good and the bad._ Kanda let his mind ramble; not realizing Allen had stopped sniffling.

"You think so?"

"I know so." (A/N: Please don't kill me for that!)

Allen pulled away and looked up at Kanda. His eyes were pure silver, tears still evident. Kanda let him go slowly, to give the kid some space.

"If you're sure." Allen fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and after a short eternity, Kanda helped with unfastening them. Kanda suddenly realized that Allen wore one glove. It was a soft peachy white, and detailed to look like a regular hand. A very cleverly made glove. Finally, Allen's shirt was undone, and Kanda eased it off the slim shoulders. His left shoulder was normal, except the kunai-like marks that extended until about an inch from his neck. As it slipped off his arms, Kanda realized _why_ Allen hid it. It was black, looking like a charred and dead limb. When it finally slipped off, Kanda tugged the glove off, revealing a hand that looked like his arm. The biggest difference was a green cross imbedded in the back of it.

Kanda raised a brow. The limb looked just like its mate, only black with slightly longer nails. Allen looked nervous again.

"It's beautiful." He murmured before he kissed the palm of Allen's left hand. Allen turned red._ This kid has such an amusing range of expressions. It makes me wonder what he'll look like when he's having sex. _

"Why did you do that?"

"For the same reason I'm doing this." Kanda swooped and landed a kiss on Allen's mouth. Kanda pressed a little closer, since Allen relaxed at the contact. He really just meant it as a chaste caress but Allen pressed back, opening his lips just a hair. Kanda raised his eyebrows in surprise. Tentitivly, Kanda probed Allen's lips with his tongue, expecting Allen to pull away.

The kid was always full of surprises, especially when he shyly coiled his arms around Kanda's neck. Kanda felt like he was drinking ambrosia, Allen's mouth tasted delightfully sweet, with traces of milk and some other unidentifiable flavor. Kanda didn't hesitate after Allen had granted him entrance to that delicious cavern. His tongue explored Allen's mouth, feeling the ridges along the roof of his mouth. Allen shivered, then whimpered as Kanda pulled away.

"God… why the fuck do you taste so delicious." Kanda asked, moving to Allen's neck, revisiting the bite mark he left there. Allen felt his head tilt backwards as Kanda placed butterfly kisses from his collarbone to his jaw. Allen shivered again. Just when Kanda was about to kiss him again, Tiedoll knocked on the door.

"Boys, I brought some towels for you to use, they'll be in the linen closet." He called through the door. A sharp –useless- glare at the door did nothing for the chuckling man on the other side.

"Have fun boys. Try not to get water everywhere okay?"(7)

As the footsteps retreated, Kanda pulled away from Allen.

"We might as well. Otherwise we'll catch a chill." He walked over to the linen closet, opened the door, and pulled out a pair of dark blue towels. Allen watched as Kanda placed them on the counter, then began to unbuckle his pants.

"K-KANDA!"

"What?"

"Don't undress in front of me!"

"We're both males. I'm pretty sure we have the same _equipment_ in the same places. Though, judging by the fact that you're jeans are tight in certain areas, I doubt it." Kanda gave him a cheeky answer, with one brow raised. Allen wanted to sink into the floor.

"But there's only one bathtub. What do you want me to do? Wait?" Allen snapped, his cheeks burning. Kanda gave a short snort, and pushed down his pants down pass his hips. Allen was hard pressed to keep his eyes above Kanda's navel.

"No idiot. You'll be taking one _with_ me. And," He grabbed Allen and pulled him close, turning the kid around so that Allen's back was against Kanda's chest, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Kanda! What are you doing?!" Allen yelped as Kanda's hand quickly undid his pants. Allen tried to buck the older male off, but that was a stupid move. In one swift motion, Kanda had pulled Allen's pants off the slender legs. Allen started to kick, but stopped when he realized he didn't have a stitch in him anymore.

"Well… so the Moyashi is a man." Kanda's finger ran down the curve of Allen's hip to his groin, a sharp gasp escaping from Allen as he did. Cupping the slightly aroused organ, Kanda ran a thumb along the underside. Allen bit his lip as pleasure shot through him. Kanda noticed the reaction, and repeated the action, wanting to hear the younger teen moan.

Allen twitched as Kanda played with his arousal, wishing for all the world that he could just scream. Kanda was too good with his hands, too talented with his tongue and all together, so incredibly sexy with that hard, sculpted body. Allen moaned as Kanda flicked a nail along his tip. Kanda pulled him closer with his left arm, using his right hand to tease the boy.

"G-God… K-Kanda… d-d-don't… s-st-ah…" Allen pushed his slender backside against Kanda's groin. Kanda kissed his neck softly.

"Hush. You'll come soon." Kanda closed Allen's erection in his hand and started to rapidly pump the teen.

"Ah- ha- K-ahh- Kan- daAHH!" Allen shuddered violently as his climax was reached. Kanda felt the warm seed drip down his hand, landing on the ground in a small white pool. Allen was breathing deeply, his body absolutely relaxed against Kanda's. Looking up, he was mildly surprised to see an equally surprised look on Kanda's face.

"Hmm. I didn't expect you to come this much. Maybe this was a good idea." Kanda smirked as he showed Allen his come-coated hand. Allen started to mumble an apology when Kanda's hand vanished from his sight. In fact, Allen didn't even notice where said hand was until something lukewarm probed his bottom.

"Ah! Kanda! No!" Allen cried, pulling away. Kanda stopped his hand still between his erection and Allen's tight buttocks. Allen was shivering slightly. Kanda sighed softly, then propped his chin on Allen's shoulder.

"Che. Fine. I'll wait until later. But remember Moyashi… I'll have you eventually." Kanda purred into Allen's ear. Allen shivered, but nodded. Kanda gently pushed Allen towards the bath.

"Well? Get in Moyashi." Allen slid into the hot water, well aware of Kanda's hungry gaze.

--- About thirty minutes later.

Allen stepped out of the bath with one of Kanda's over-sized shirts. Kanda had kept his word and didn't touch Allen er… inappropriately while in the bath, but it certainly didn't stop him from taking rather possessive measure when Allen was bathing. Allen waited while Kanda picked up the semen-soiled clothing and deposited them in the laundry room.

Allen let him mind drift, and, unsurprisingly, found himself thinking about Jeremy. Jeremy was holding his hand, the left one. Allen remembered exactly why he was. They were on a mountain, and Jeremy was guiding him up the hiking trail.

'_I love you Allen.' Jeremy whispered, as they got closer to Mana._

_Allen nodded and held his twins' hand tightly; he didn't want his twin to leave him behind._

"Moyashi?" Kanda was bent slightly at the waist, looking at his face.

"K-Kanda?"

"Why are you crying Moyashi?" Kanda gently wiped the tears off Allen's face, wondering if he was rushing things with the younger man. (A/N: No… ya think?)

"S-sorry…"

"Don't apologize. Come on, I'm taking you to bed before Tiedoll decides he's going to kidnap you." Kanda grabbed Allen's hand (left hand) and started to pull him upstairs. Allen barely registered where Kanda was taking him until he was in a very austere room.

"Is this your room?"

"No, it's Tiedoll's and I'm going to leave you here." Kanda scoffed as he pushed Allen onto the king-sized bed. Allen tried to get up, only to have Kanda put his hands on either side of his body.

"No you don't Moyashi. You're sleeping on the bed."

"B-But…" Allen didn't finish his sentence as Kanda closed his lips over Allen's. Allen jumped slightly and returned the kiss eagerly, almost hungry for the taste of Kanda's mouth. Kanda ran his tongue over every plane in Allen's mouth, feeling the younger shudder.

Allen started to lean back, Kanda following him. Kanda nipped Allen's tongue gently, stifling the moan that tried to escape. Pulling away, Kanda looked down and enjoyed what he saw. Allen was on the bed, his lips partly open and swollen from the frenzy of kisses they shared earlier. Allen's hair was spread out on the sheets, leaving the impression of a mad snowflake.

"Heh. Go to sleep. Tomorrow you have a party to host." Kanda left him alone on the bed and grabbed a pair of pants.

"I'll give you your clothes tomorrow. For now, wear these." Allen caught the tossed black slacks and slid them on. They were quite comfortable, so Allen wasn't worried about Kanda being eager to tear these off.

"Okay… good night Kanda." Allen slid under the covers and vaguely noted the scent of lotus blossoms on the pillow and the slight shift of someone joining him before he fell asleep.

---Morning (-ish)

Allen felt something wet roam down his body. It stopped and lapped at his navel before just slipping under the lip of his borrowed pants. The material -much too big for him- was slowly tugged down, the wet object traveling all the while. Allen moaned softly as the it started to lick up his length. Allen groaned something and his length was quickly engulfed in amazing heat.

"Ah!" Allen felt his body jerk awake as that heat began to massage his erection. Glancing down, Allen watched in fascination as Kanda bobbed his head. Allen bit his lip as he felt Kanda's teeth graze his tip.

"Oh… K-Kanda… ahh…" Allen felt himself arching gently into Kanda's motions and quickly felt Kanda's tongue against the vein running along the underside of the muscle. Kanda continued his ministrations as Allen tried hard not to buck into his mouth. Kanda moved his hands to pin Allen's hips down to the mattress as Allen accidentally arched.

"Kanda…" Allen felt heat pool in his groin and Kanda gave a languid tongue swirl around the heated tip of Allen's arousal. Allen felt his eyes roll backwards, keening. Kanda hallowed his cheeks, sucking and humming. That was the final straw for Allen.

With a loud moan, Allen came in Kanda's mouth, feeling the warm tongue lap at his tip, and then swallowing his seed. Allen went limp, feeling Kanda pull away from him.

"I didn't expect you last that long. You are full of surprises." Kanda growled as he leaned over Allen. Allen whimpered, and pulled Kanda down for a kiss, tasting his seed in the older man's saliva. Kanda let the younger explore his mouth, only fair, considering that Kanda never really gave him the opportunity to try.

Allen pulled away, his eyes fever-glazed. Kanda smirked, and kissed the younger gently. The kiss started to deepen, just as somebody knocked on the door.

"Yu-kun! It's time for you and your boyfriend to get up!" Tiedoll called through the wood. Kanda snarled and chucked a shoe at it innocent door.

"Fuck off old man."

"Yu! That's not the way you talk to your father! Now, stop cuddling and come down for breakfast!" (A/N: Oh my god, you have to love Ti-chan! Btw, 'Ti-chan' is my beta's nickname for Tiedoll.)

Kanda threw something else at the door –a boot to be precise- and smirked at the surprised yelp on the other side.

"Fine. I give up. I'll bring you two some breakfast." (8) Kanda shot up right. 'Oh, fuck.'

----After a breakfast in bed, in which our much beloved Tiedoll was **almost** killed via thrown Mugen. Luckily, Tiedoll ducked.

"Gah!"

"What's 'gah' Kanda?"

"Tiedoll."

"Oh. The 'breakfast in bed' thing?"

"Yes! Dammit! I know he's going to draw a damn picture of it! Sonnofa-"

"We're here." Allen cut him off, pointing at the mansion. A tall man with black hair (A/N: I heard Mana had black hair in the manga and anime, so if it isn't, GOMEN! T^T) stood outside the gates.

"Allen! You're back!"

"Father! You shouldn't be up! You could get sick from being out in this cold weather!" Allen started having a miniature spaz-attack, worrying about his father. Kanda observed, realizing that while Allen did not have a resemblance to him, Mana was rather handsome. If in a slightly sickly way. Mana's face was a bit thin, but it brought out the tall cheekbones and triangular jaw line. Kanda realized that while Mana was thin, he had surprisingly broad shoulders, and large hands. They were a bit out of proportion with his body, but Kanda thought that it just _fit_. If Mana's hands were the size they were meant to be, he would look… _wrong_ somehow. Kanda shook it off as Mana extended a hand towards him.

"Ah. Kanda Yu. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kanda took the offered hand and almost jumped. Mana, for all his warm eyes and smiles, was as cold as death. There was a light of understanding. Kanda knew that Mana wouldn't live to see the next year. Was Mana hosting this party in hopes of finding someone to watch after Allen?

Probably. Allen was fragile, and he would need help in order to pull past the grief. Kanda had found out about Jeremy through Allen's late-night whimpers. Allen was an angel, but his brother's death made him fall. Who wouldn't?

Allen was pulling at both of them, wanting them to go inside. Kanda gave in, letting his uke pull him along. Mana followed, chuckling slightly. Kanda cast a glance over his shoulder at the taller man. Mana lipped something, and strode past the two.

---- Seven p.m!

Kanda knew what his current situation was. He loved Allen, he wanted to be alone with his uke, but at the moment, some retarded rabbit with red hair was manhandling him.

"ALLEN-CHA-AN! LOVE ME!"

"LAVI! LET GO! NOW!"

Kanda resisted the urge to kill Lavi. That was _**his**_ Allen. Not Lavi's. Lavi was drunk as all hell, and he was getting grabby. Everybody else had left hours ago, leaving just a drunk rabbit, a wasted bean sprout, and a very sober samurai. Losing HIS TEMPER, Kanda grabbed Lavi and threw him out.

"Aw! Kanda –hic- not fair!" Allen whined. Kanda restrained Allen with one arm as he locked the door.

Pushing Allen backwards, Kanda suddenly felt the curious sensation of being watched.

--- In a room.

Lavi ogled the screen in front of him. He wasn't drunk, he was far from it. He had installed a video camera in Allen's study, and he was currently watching Kanda making out with Allen. It was rather interesting to watch, considering that Allen was seated on the couch and Kanda was sitting on him. Lavi watched as Allen tugged Kanda's long hair out of it's tail and work his hands through it. He could hear the faint moans as Kanda's hand expertly worked their way up his shirt and, presumably, tweaked his nipples. Allen broke the kiss, moaning loudly as Kanda ground down on him.

Well, well. Lavi could tell that Kanda from the very beginning wanted to get into Allen's pants. Lavi raised an eyebrow. This was new.

Kanda threw his head back as he ground down on Allen. Allen moaned again, and Kanda started to unbutton his shirt. Kanda looked up, stopping.

"_Kanda? What's wrong?'_

"_There's a spider in the corner."_ Kanda pulled off a shoe, and threw it. Right. At. The. Camera.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--- The study!

The shoe hit the wall with a thump. Allen watched as Kanda slid off him with ease. He was tugging the close fitting pants until they slowly exposed Allen.

"K-kanda…"

"Hush." Kanda stared kissing the line of his hipbone to his groin, licking when he came to Allen's base. Allen watched as Kanda lapped slowly, like a cat with cream, up the hardened length.

"Kanda…" Allen gasped as Kanda slid his into that amazing cavern centimeter by centimeter. After a small eternity, Allen was fully sheathed in Kanda's mouth, gasping and moaning as Kanda began to bob his head. A hand gripped his blacked left hand, squeezing gently.

"Ah…" Allen's head rolled back, resting against the back of the couch. Kanda nipped and suckled. Shortly, Allen came, releasing into Kanda's mouth. He felt Kanda swallow, and moaned again.

"Suck." Kanda slipped three fingers into Allen's mouth. Allen complied, nipping and lapping at the digits.

Kanda removed them after a few minutes. He forced Allen down to a laying position on the couch, lifting one leg and slinging it over his shoulder. Allen tugged his pants down and quickly unbuttoned Kanda's shirt. Kanda smirked.

"Impatient?"

"You can't fuck me if you have your clothes on." Allen bit back, tugging the offending material off. Kanda kicked off his pants, and tore off Allen's shirt, revealing pert pink nipples. Gently, he nipped them as hi inserted one finger inside Allen. Allen squirmed, it was uncomfortable. Kanda pushed in the second finger, curling slightly, shortly followed by a third. Allen bucked slightly, he wanted Kanda inside. Kanda probed deeper, and Allen cried out in pleasure. Kanda smirked as he started to rub that spot, feeling Allen writhe with pleasure. He had teased Allen earlier when he was asleep, but that was just that. Asleep.

Now, he had a fully alert –if drunk- Allen responding to him. Kanda removed his fingers and flipped them over so Allen was hovering over his erection.

"Your choice. Slow, or fast." Kanda murmured. Allen lowered himself slowly, until he felt Kanda's tip just inside. He worked Kanda's hands off his hips, and let gravity work. The pain was immediate, Kanda hitting his prostate and feeling the cock tear through the ring of muscle. Allen screamed, the pain was incredible, but Kanda had screwed his eyes shut, wanting to fuck the kid. Allen breathed heavily, his eyes clearing of the white fog. Slowly, he rotated his hips, feeling Kanda arch slowly. Allen pushed himself up, until Kanda was almost out and nodded at the older man. Allen dropped, just as Kanda grabbed his hips and began thrusting into the tight hole. Allen alternately moaned and screamed as Kanda kept hitting his prostate, their bodies slamming together in a frenzied dance to hit the climax together. Kanda rammed into Allen as hard as he could, knowing the kid would probably be bed-ridden for a few days at least.

Kanda grabbed Allen's swollen cock in a tight fist, squeezing. He pumped his lover with enthusiasm, feeling it become warm, then hot. Allen's entry closed tight around his erection, forcing him cry out as he hit Allen's sweet spot with one last punishing thrust.

"KANDA!" Allen screamed as he came, squirting over Kanda's stomach. Allen wanted to keep going, to feel Kanda fuck him senseless. Allen fell limp on top of Kanda, breathing heavily. Kanda felt Allen's cock rub against his navel, and went hard again. Allen felt it, and sighed.

"Before… you screw me…. Again… let me… catch… my breath…" Allen panted. Kanda nodded, nipping Allen's neck. After a few minutes, he rose himself on his elbows and looked down at Kanda. Kanda looked like a cat again, full of cream. Or in this case, lust.

"Ready?" Kanda lipped. Allen nodded, and let his night become consumed by screams, moans, and the wonderfully strong arms of Kanda. (A/N: Oh… shi-it… I'm so sorry. This is probably the worst yaoi scene I've ever written… please don't kill me.)

---Epilogue

"I can't believe you…" Allen growled. It was January seventh. Mana had died -peacefully thankfully- in his sleep. Allen had come crying to Kanda, and wordlessly, held his lover through the night of his death. That was a week ago. Mana died an hour before New Year's Day. He didn't see the New Year, but at least he didn't die sad.

Kanda had been reading to him, a story of triumph from the fall of defeat. Allen had listened silently as Kanda opened to a new page.

"Why? What did I do?"

"You did nothing wrong. I'm mad at Father." Allen sniffed. Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's waist. He kissed the soft skin on Allen's neck.

"He loved you."

"Did he?"

"Yes. He loved you enough to let you go. He knew that an angel like you needed to cry."

"Are you certain?"

"He told me something, the day of your party."

"Ah, yes. The day you took my virginity."

"You gave it to me. I don't deny gifts."

"What did father say?"

"He said 'take care of him Yu Kanda'." Kanda whispered. Allen turned in his lap.

"Did he?"

"Yes. He did."

Two shimmering tears slid down his cheeks.

_An angel cries in torrents._

_They live,_

_They laugh,_

_They love._

_When an angel cries,_

_It comes in torrents._

_But they aren't tears of sadness._

_They are tears of pure joy._

_Through grieve and pain,_

_An angel will always cry with joy._

(1)- Fruits Basket! Who remembers what volume? Give up? Vol. 1! By who? Kyo! But seriously, Kanda does seem to be the type of person who would say that to anybody who was trying to be polite and respectful toward him.

(2)- Maria from -Man. Lol. But she isn't Maria in the story, because 'Maria' was Rei Kanda's stage name. The album that Kanda bought is called 'The Grave of Maria', which was kinda fitting, since she was murdered shortly after its release to the public. Kanda likes it because she sang one of his favorite childhood lullabies on it. It's also as a memento, since his house burned down shortly after the murder. He's been looking for ages at this point in the story.

(3) I actually found an astrology book that cost this much, but it the real thing had only 134 pages. The only special thing about it was that it had gold edging and the author autograph. It was also old, so it was pretty much a collector's book. I found it in a second hand bookstore when I was twelve and my eyes almost fell out of my head.

(4) Is it just my imagination, or does Kanda actually seem to look to Tiedoll as a father figure? Because I noticed that in the manga and the anime, he always threatens the general but it never follows through. I think it was well established in the book that Kanda has an issue with authority. That's just me though.

*- This is actually a kid's book my beta Laurie wrote. She thought it'd be funny to add it in, just as a joke on Kanda's attentiveness to details.

(5) Misty from Pokemon yelled this numerous people, mainly her sisters in the Indigo Platue series and Pokemon 2000.

*2- the molest-then-rape urge.

(6)- again, I don't know about you guys, but this always worked –still does- for me when I was a younger. My older brother used to rock me gently until I stopped crying and stayed until I told him what made me cry. I decided that this would be a great aspect of 'Oniichan Yu'.

(7) I love how Tiedoll can say anything and get away with it. It's so easy to make him the 'obnoxious daddy' who has the last say in everything.

(8) Have you noticed how Tiedoll says 'I give up' before he tackles Kanda in this story?

Fuyu Tatsu- OKAY! I'M SORRY! THAT WAS PROBABLY TERRIBLE! GOD! GOMEN! –Bows- I am so sorry for this. I have to type this on a school computer, cuz I don't have a word processor program thingy on mine. So yeah. My apologies. Please review!


End file.
